KateMaura
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony gets call from Boston police. Tony drives there and he discovers Maura Isles is Kate Todd
1. Chapter 1

Kate/Marua

Rizzoli and Isles & NCIS crossover

11 years later after Kate Todd's death

Ncis

Tony and Ziva were in squad room. Tony was sitting in chair typing and Ziva was standing behind Tony and Tony didn't know Ziva was standing behind him. "So, Tony." Tony jumped and turned around, "Jeez, you scared me." Ziva chuckled, "I walked by and you didn't see me so I sneak behind you." "Yeah, ninja girl."

Ziva sat on desk, "So, what do you think about Bishop?" Tony turned chair around, "Bishop? Well, she's a probie. She's married to Jake. No kids." "Do you like her?" "What? No. I could never have her cheat on Jake. I'm with Zoe." Ziva nodded.

Ziva and Tony agreed to keep a secret from last night. "So, are we good with between us?" Tony asked as looked around then whispered, "We had sex last night. I cheated on Zoe." Ziva whispered back, "I cheated on Ray." Tony sat up, "Here comes Mcgee." Ziva got off desk, "Morning, Mcgee." Mcgee walked by, "Morning, Ziva and Tony. What's going on?" "Nothing. We are gossiping about coworkers." Ziva replied. Bishop walked up, "Ziva, Ray is in elevator." "Thank you, Bishop." Ziva walked to elevator.

Tony took report out of drawer then gave it to Bishop, "Gibbs wants you to do this report." Mcgee rolled his eyes, "Tony. Every time Gibbs give you case report to do then you give it to Bishop." "I'll put it on Ziva's desk." Bishop put report on Ziva's desk then walked to her desk. Ziva walked out angry then grabbed bags then left to elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked. "I don't know. Maybe Ray broke up with Ziva. But it's not my business to know." Bishop replied.

Tony walked to elevator then it opened and Ziva was standing crying. Tony entered, "Hey, Zi. Are okay?" Tony switched off. "Ray broke up with me. He lied to me for 2 years. He didn't tell me he was agent in CIA. He wanted to start over and I said no, I cheated on him last night then he hit me in face then he left."

Tony hugged Ziva, "It's okay. If you want me to, I can break up with Zoe and I'll be with you." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, that's good idea." Ziva kissed Tony on lips. Tony kissed Ziva on lips. Tony slowly move his hands to Ziva's butt."

Abby's lab

"Oh my god!" Abby squealed as she saw security camera in elevator which Ziva and Tony forgot camera was in there. Mcgee and Bishop came in, "Hey. What's going on?" Abby looked around, "Can you guys keep secret?" "Yes." Bishop and Mcgee replied same time. Abby pointed to computer, "Look." Mcgee and Bishop's jaw dropped as they saw Ziva and Tony making out. Mcgee pressed exit and camera disappeared, "Gibbs better not see this." "Yes, Mcgee." Abby replied as Tony entered, "Hey, guys." Mcgee and Bishop and Abby turn around and they stared at Tony.

"What?" "Nothing. I'm going to autopsy." Bishop walked out. "I'm going to MTAC." Mcgee walked by as Tony grabbed Mcgee, "Do you know about me and Ziva?" "No." Mcgee was holding back laughing. Mcgee walked out. Tony walked up to Abby, "Abby. I need you to hack Zoe Kates's Facebook." Abby has hacked into Zoe's Facebook then changed status to single, "Will she know?" "I don't know, Abby." Tony left Abby's lab.

Tony walked to Ziva, "Ziva, I think Abby knows about us." "What? How?" "Elevator have cameras. Abby must have hacked into it and saw us." "Oh. I'm going to Abby." "I'm going to Cafe to meet Zoe and I'm breaking up with Zoe." Ziva kissed Tony then turn around to discover Bishop and Abby were standing front of them, "Now you guys know?" Abby squealed, "Yes. Bishop, Mcgee and I all know expect for Gibbs but he knows everything."

Tony walked across to cafe to meet Gibbs. Tony entered then walked to table, "Hey, Gibbs." Tony sat down across from Gibbs. Gibbs moved coffee to Tony, "How is Ziva?" "Not good. Ray broke up with Ziva. I rectnly broke up with Zoe." Gibbs nodded, "Zoe was here." "What?" Zoe walked up and slapped Tony, "Tony, did you hack my Facebook page?" "No." "Does it mean, we're over?" Tony drank coffee, "Yes, I cheated on you."

Zoe grabbed coffee then pour it on Tony's pants then Zoe left. Tony stood up, "Ow! That bitch. Now, I have to go home and change pants." "Wait. Come here." Tony walked close, "Yes, boss?" Gibbs slapped Tony. Tony rubbed his head, "What was that for?" "For breaking rule 12." Tony's mouth dropped open. Tony left cafe, "I got to know how he knows that."

Tony drove home then changed pants. Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "This is Jane Rizzoli. Boston Dective. I need you to come in for murder."

"What? I didn't kill anybody. I'm NCIS agent." Tony replied. "Well, someone saw you murder someone in Boston." "I didn't fly to Boston. I must have been framed." "That would be possible but we still need you come in." Tony sighed, "Fine, I'm on way." Tony heard someone said no in background, "Jane, who was that?"

"Oh, sorry about that. That was Maura Isles. M.E." Jane hang up, "Do you know this guy?"

Maura sighed, "I faked death 11 years ago."

"What?"

Chapter 2 will have Rizzoli and Isles and NCIS crossover

I will need least 2 reviews or more for new chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boston

Jane and Maura sat at table in coffee store, "Maura, how did you fake death?"

Maura drank coffee, "11 years ago before I came here. I was Kate Todd in NCIS. I was in NCIS for a year. I got shot by terrorist then Ari helped me fake death then later he got shot by his sister. I moved here to start over as Maura Isles."

"Wow. Did anyone see you somewhere?" Jane asked. "Well, 2 years ago, when we were at Cafe, I saw one of my former member, Timothy Mcgee. I had to leave because I was afraid he could see me." Jane nodded as she saw Tony was by security, "I got to go. Tony Dinozzo is here." Maura nodded.

Jane walked up to security, "It's okay, he's with me." Tony put id away, "Why was I called in for murder? I didn't murder anybody." "We'll talk about this upstairs. Come with me."

Jane entered office room, "Frost. Frankie, this is Tony Dinozzo, NCIS agent." "Is this who we think he murder someone?" Frost asked. "Well, I asked him come in and he may have been framed." Jane replied as her phone rang. Jane answered, "Rizzoli. Okay, we'll be there." Jane hang up, "We got a case." "Am I allowed to come with you guys?" "Yeah."

Tony and others expect for Maura arrived at crime scene and NCIS team were there.

Tony walked up, "Hey, boss." Gibbs and others looked up to Tony, "Where were you?" "I got call in Boston Police and I have been framed so they think I murdered someone but I didn't." "Well, you may want take a look at this." Ziva pointed to body. Tony walked up to body, "Zoe?" Ziva gave note, "This says if someone killed Zoe, it's you." "What? I didn't kill her."

"Well, she died 45 minutes ago." "I was home changing clothes then I drove to Boston Police." "Someone must have wrote this in blood." Mcgee scanned Tony's fingers, "No blood. He's right, he didn't kill her." "See? Someone framed me."

Jane walked up, "Maura refused to come here so I called Ducky to be here." Tony nodded, "Why is that?" "Because her ex boyfriend is Mcgee." Mcgee looked up from camera, "What? My first girlfriend is Delia." "That's what she told me."

Maura was at coffee store sitting at bar and Angela gave her drink, "Why are you not with Jane and others?" "Because there are NCIS agents at crime scene." "Do you know anyone who works for NCIS?" Maura sighed and she decided to tell truth, "I am actually Kate Todd. I worked for NCIS then I faked death 11 years ago so I came here as Maura Isles." Angela didn't say anything but she was speechless. "Yeah, Jane was speechless too when I told her." Maura replied.

"Well, why are you not there?" "Because I'm afraid if they see me, I don't know if they could be angry or something."

Maura threw coffee away, "I'm dating Jane." "What?!" "I had crush on Tony. If he sees me, he may want me. I have to go." Maura walked to elevator as Jane walked up, "Hey, Maura." "Jane!" Jane turned around, "Yes, ma?" "Are you dating Maura?"

Jane looked at Maura then looked back at Angela, "Yes, Ma. Frankie!" Frankie walked up, "Yes, Jane?" "Where is NCIS agents?" "They're coming." Maura rushed into elevator. "Why did she do that?" Frankie asked. Jane told him about Maura. "What?"

Jane entered office room where Boston Police team was there staring at Jane, "What?" Korsak stood up, "What's going on about Maura? She have been hiding when NCIS was here." Jane sighed then she told whole team about Maura's past.

"What?" Team replied at same time.

Jane's phone went off. Jane answered, "Rizzoli." "Hey, it's me, Tony. I think I saw Maura but she's gone now and she look like Kate Todd." "What? Where are you?" "At Cafe." Jane hang up, "Tony Dinozzo saw Maura but she's gone."

Jane dialed Maura. Maura walked up, "I'm here, babe. What do you need?" Jane put phone away, "He saw you at Cafe." "Who?" "Tony Dinozzo."

Maura gasped, "I didn't know he was there." "Are you going to tell them? I already told Frankie and others." Maura sighed, "It's time. I have been hiding from them for 11 years." "I'll come with you." Jane offered.

Jane and Maura drove to NCIS building in DC in one car. Jane and Maura arrived into elevator.

"I'll wait by elevator then you say there's something you need to know then I come out." Maura asked. "Okay." Jane replied.

As doors opened, Jane entered bullpen and team were staring at plasma talking about case. "Hey, guys." Team turned around, "Hey, Jane. Are you here for case?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, there's something you need to know."

Team jaws dropped as Maura came out, "Hey, guys."

"Kate?"

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

"Actually, there's something you need to know."

Team jaws dropped as Maura came out, "Hey, guys."

"Kate?"

0900

Maura and others were at Cafe sitting at table. "So, we're you ME past 11 years?" Maura drank coffee, "Yes." Tony sat up as Ziva told him to, "So, past 11 years. Gibbs retired 10 years ago. I'm dating Ziva." "Wow. I'm dating Jane Rizzoli for 5 years."

Jane sat down next to Maura, "Are we talking about past or case?" Maura slapped Jane, "We're talking about both." Jane laughed as she noticed her old enemy come in, "Ugh. I got to go before he sees me." Jane left Cafe. Maura drank coffee, "That man over there almost killed Jane 3 months ago and he's her ex fiance from 13 years ago." Maura walked up, "Hello, Kevin."

Kevin looked up, "Hey, Maura." Mcgee looked around, "That guy is Zoe's ex boyfriend before Tony." "How's Jane?" Kevin asked. "Still hates you." Maura replied. "Yeah." "I thought you're in jail." "They let me go. I went to visit Zoe. I punched and raped her." NCIS heard him, "He killed Zoe." Ziva and others walked up, "NCIS, hands on your head." Tony handcuffed Kevin, "You have right to remind silence." Tony and others left with Kevin. Maura texted Jane, "Kevin raped Zoe. He's going to jail."

Jane walked up, "I really hated Kevin. I told NCIS to keep him in jail for rest of life." Maura patted Jane, "Don't worry, Jane. He won't escape jail. We have been together for 5 years." Jane sat down, "Did you and Tony date?" Maura laughed then sat down, "No, we argue like sister and brother. We almost lost him 11 years ago week before my fake death. He had plague but he survived." "Wow, I think I heard a story about that. I thought nobody survive that bad."

"Well Tony did." Maura stood up, "We should go back to Boston." Jane stood up, "Yeah, we should." Maura and Jane walked to car then 4 seconds later, they took cover as Cafe explosioned. Jane stood up, "Maura, you okay?" "Yeah." "If we stayed in there, we'll be dead for real." "Yeah. Not much people were in there." Tony and others arrived, "Is everybody okay?" Jane came out, "We're fine." Maura came out, "If we stayed in there, we both could be dead. For real."

Ncis

Maura entered Abby's lab, "Hey, Abby." Abby turned around, "Hi, Kate." Abby hugged Maura, "I'm happy you didn't die in explosions." "Yeah, me too. I'm now Maura Isles." Abby let go, "Why did you hide from us for 11 years ago?" "Because Ari helped me fake death. Palmer saw me 4 years ago. He kept it a secret." "What?!"

Abby entered autopsy, "Jimmy Palmer!" Jimmy jumped and turned around, "Yes, Abby?" Ducky and Tony were staring at Abby. Abby pointed at Maura, "You knew Maura was alive for 4 years and you didn't tell us." Tony slapped Palmer then walked away. Palmer took gown off then walked away along with Maura and Abby.

Abby walked up where Mcgee and others were sitting at desks, "I have something to say." Mcgee and others looked up, "What is it Abby?" Jimmy walked up, "Let me talk." Abby sat on Bishop's desk, "Spit it out, Palmer."

"Maura faked death for 11 years. 4 years ago, I was in Boston with my wife. I run into woman and I saw Kate Todd alive. She told me to keep it a secret." Jimmy walked away to elevator as Mcgee and others stared at him walking away. "I can't believe that golin." Ziva replied.

Maura walked up, "Now you all know. I'll be staying here for while." Maura's phone went off.

Maura answered, "Isles." "It's Jane. You need to get here now." "Why?"

"Frost died in car crash." "No. I'll be there."

Maura hang up, "I have to go. Frost died in car crash." "That's what news are talking now." Maura looked up at TV talking about Police Officer, Frost was killed in badly crash."

Maura walked to elevator.

Maura entered office, "Hey, I heard about Frost." Jane hugged Maura, "He was good cop for 11 years."

"Yeah, he was." Maura wiped away tears.

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

"Actually, there's something you need to know."

Team jaws dropped as Maura came out, "Hey, guys."

"Kate?"

0900

Maura and others were at Cafe sitting at table. "So, were you ME past 11 years?" Maura drank coffee, "Yes." Tony sat up as Ziva told him to, "So, past 11 years. Gibbs retired 10 years ago. I'm dating Ziva." "Wow. I'm dating Jane Rizzoli for 5 years."

Jane sat down next to Maura, "Are we talking about past or case?" Maura slapped Jane, "We're talking about both." Jane laughed as she noticed her old enemy come in, "Ugh. I got to go before he sees me." Jane left Cafe. Maura drank coffee, "That man over there almost killed Jane 3 months ago and he's her ex fiance from 13 years ago." Maura got up then walked up, "Hello, Kevin."

Kevin looked up, "Hey, Maura." Mcgee looked around, "That guy is Zoe's ex boyfriend before Tony." "How's Jane?" Kevin asked. "She still hates you." Maura replied. "Yeah." "I thought you're in jail." "They let me go. I went to visit Zoe. I punched and raped her." NCIS heard him, "He killed Zoe." Ziva and others got up then walked up, "NCIS, hands on your head." Tony handcuffed Kevin, "You have right to remind silence." Tony and others left with Kevin. Maura texted Jane, "Kevin raped Zoe. He's going to jail."

Jane walked up, "I really hated Kevin. I told NCIS to keep him in jail for rest of life." Maura patted Jane, "Don't worry, Jane. He won't escape jail. We have been together for 5 years." Jane sat down, "Did you and Tony date?" Maura laughed then sat down, "No, we argue like sister and brother. We almost lost him 11 years ago week before my 'fake' death. He had plague but he survived." "Wow, I think I heard a story about that. I thought nobody survive that bad."

"Well Tony did." Maura stood up, "We should go back to Boston." Jane stood up, "Yeah, we should." Maura and Jane walked to car then 4 seconds later, they took cover as Cafe explosioned. Jane stood up, "Maura, you okay?" "Yeah." "If we stayed in there, we'll be dead for real." "Yeah. Not much people were in there." Tony and others arrived, "Is everybody okay?" Jane came out, "We're fine." Maura came out, "If we stayed in there, we both could be dead. For real."

Ncis

Maura entered Abby's lab, "Hey, Abby." Abby turned around, "Hi, Kate." Abby hugged Maura, "I'm happy you didn't die in explosions." "Yeah, me too. I'm now Maura Isles." Abby let go, "Why did you hide from us for 11 years ago?" "Because Ari helped me fake death and Palmer saw me 4 years ago and he kept it a secret." "What?!"

Abby entered autopsy, "Jimmy Palmer!" Jimmy jumped and turned around, "Yes, Abby?" Ducky and Tony were staring at Abby. Abby pointed at Maura, "You knew Maura was alive for 4 years and you didn't tell us." Tony slapped Palmer then walked away. Palmer took gown off then walked away along with Maura and Abby.

Abby walked up where Mcgee and others were sitting at desks, "I have something to say." Mcgee and others looked up, "What is it, Abby?" Jimmy walked up, "Let me talk." Abby sat on Bishop's desk, "Spit it out, Palmer."

"Maura faked death for 11 years. 4 years ago, I was in Boston with my wife. I run into woman and I saw Kate Todd alive. She told me to keep it a secret." Jimmy walked away to elevator as Mcgee and others stared at him walking away. "I can't believe that idiot." Ziva replied.

Maura walked up, "Now you all know. I'll be staying here for while if you guys need me." Maura's phone went off.

Maura answered, "Isles." "It's Jane. You need to get here now." "Why?"

"Frost died in car crash."

Maura sighed, "No. I'll be there."

Maura hang up, "I have to go. Frost died in car crash." "That is what news are talking about." Maura looked up at TV, news reporter was talking about Police Officer, Frost was killed in badly crash.

Maura walked to elevator.

Maura entered office, "Hey, I heard about Frost." Jane hugged Maura, "He was good cop for 11 years."

"Yeah, he was." Maura wiped away tears.

"Frost's body is in autopsy if you're ready." Jane added.

I corrected grammar. English is my first language but I'm not good at writing English so I'll try best as I can. Thank you

Chapter 4 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Maura entered autopsy where Frost's body was on table. Maura opened bag to discover Frost's body was not in bag, it was full of blood bags. Maura dialed Jane, "Jane, you need to see this."

Jane walked up, "Whoa, the bag is full of blood bags. That means the body is missing or he faked death." Maura sighed, "I don't know. How can I tell his family if his body is missing?" "I'll handle it. We got a case."

Jane and others showed up at crime scene and NCIS were there, "Tony, what are you doing here?" Tony looked up from looking at body, "They called NCIS." "Well, they called us too." Tony nodded, "Well, this person is a soldier so we are Navy cops." "And we are Boston police," Jane replied, "And this body is in Boston territory."

Jane and Tony continued arguing until Maura spoke up, "Shut up! It doesn't matter if this body is in Boston territory and is a navy. We will work and figure out a killer together. Jane, get down here." Jane walked to body then kneeled down, "What's cause of death?" Maura pointed at throat, "A killer slit his throat." Tony walked up, "If you need us, we'll be at NCIS." Tony left with NCIS team.

Jane looked back at body, "What's his ID?" Maura didn't answer. Jane looked up, "Maura?" No answer. Jane sighed, "You want NCIS to work with us?" Maura smiled then looked back at body.

Jane sighed, "Fine." Jane dialed Tony. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "You can work with us." Tony nodded, "Okay, are you going to bring body to Maura's autopsy or Ducky?" Jane replied, "Body is already on way to Boston Police. See you there." "See you there." Jane hanged up, "Why would you want NCIS to work with us?" Jane opened car door. "I wanted to catch up with them." Maura replied as she got in car. Jane rolled eyes, "It has been 11 years." Jane got in car then started car.

Maura belted the seat belt, "Now, they know I faked death." Maura realized something about Ari, "Jane, can you keep secret?" Jane pushed gas pedal, "Yeah." "Do you hear story about Ari Haswari?" Jane honked at car front of them, "Yeah, I heard story about Ari and-. Oh my god! He faked death?" Maura nodded, "Yeah. He's in Israeli. You know Ziva David?"

Jane stopped at red light, "Yeah, I saw her earlier. Wait, I thought she died in Africa?" "No, Tony and Mcgee traveled to Africa. Ari and I hid because we saw them. Then I saw news that they rescued Ziva. I almost was going to rescue her but I was worried she would tell the team." Jane nodded, "Wow. We got two cases to do. Find Frost and find who killed the person." Maura nodded.

Maura entered bullpen to discover Tony, Ziva and Persons were arguing. Maura walked by Bishop's desk, "Bishop, what's going on?" Bishop put folder down, "Persons showed up and he think Ziva is sleeping with a terrorist which I don't believe him." "Thank you, Bishop." Ziva pointed finger at Bishop. Bishop stood up from chair, "I'm going to vending machine, want to come with me?" "Yeah, sure." Maura replied.

Tony pulled Ziva away, "You're not going to kick her back to Israel." Person opened folder, "Well, she killed her brother, Ari and she's sleeping with a terrorist." Ziva sat on her desk, "I am not sleeping with a terrorist. I'm married to Tony for three days." Tony grabbed folder from Person then threw it in trash, "We know Ziva killed her brother and I know she's not sleeping with somebody else so I'm asking you to leave." Persons nodded, "Very well, I'll be coming back." Persons walked out to elevator.

Four hours later, Mcgee, Bishop, Tony and Ziva entered Vance's office. Vance looked up, "Hello, team. May I help you?" Four of them took out badge and gun then put it on desk, "We resign." Vance sighed, "Is this because of Persons?" "Yes." Team replied at same time.

Past three weeks, Jane and Maura got engaged, Bishop traveled to other countries with her husband, Jake, Mcgee started working on a book, Tony said goodbye to Ziva as she went into hiding in Israel. Tony and Mcgee returned to NCIS and Bishop was still in Europe. Vance gave gun and badge back, "Well, Ziva is in Israel hiding and Bishop is in Europe so I called Jane to with Mcgee and Bishop while Tony goes to Israel to search for Ziva." Tony nodded, "Well, I got text from Bishop, she's on way back." Bishop entered, "Hey, guys. My flight arrived early." Bishop grabbed gun and bage.

13 hours later….

Tony arrived at Israel airport and Ziva was standing by gate and waiting for Tony. Tony came out of gate as Ziva grabbed Tony, "Hey, Tony." Tony hugged Ziva, "Hey, I was sent here to search for you." Ziva chuckled, "Well, I got message that you were on way so I came here."

Tony and Ziva arrived at Ziva's birth house, "This is where I was born in." Tony dropped bags, "Have someone been looking for you?" Ziva sat on sofa, "Some Mossad people who wants me back in Mossad and some people who wants to kill me." Tony kissed Ziva, "I can stay with you any longer you want." "What about Mcgee, Abby, and Bishop? They could need you." "They'll be fine without me for while. They know I'm still searching for you." Ziva kissed Tony then Tony moved closer to Ziva then kissed Ziva.

Ziva walked in her bedroom as Tony contacts Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Hello, Tony. Bishop, Jane, and Abby are in MTAC with me. Any luck finding Ziva?" Tony shook head, "No, I haven't found her yet." Tony looked right to Ziva was standing naked then looked back at laptop, "I will let you know when I find her." Abby shoved Mcgee, "You need to find her. I miss her already." "So do I." Bishop replied. "Vance said I will be with them until you return." Jane added. Tony nodded, "Thank you, goodbye. I'll let you know if I found her or not." Tony closed laptop, "Well, I had to tell them."

Tony took his clothes off then jumped in bed with Ziva then they made love.

3 months later…

0900

Tony woke up naked next to Ziva, "Morning, Ziva." Ziva turned around, "Morning, Tony." Tony rested his head on Ziva's breast, "I think it's time for me go back to states." Ziva rubbed Tony's hair, "Well, I'm going to stay here for while." "What about our marriage?" "We'll work it out. Now can you excuse me, I'm going to throw up." Ziva got up then ran to restroom then threw up. Tony walked up then held Ziva's hair up, "Are you going to be fine without me?" Ziva stopped throwing up, "Yes, Tony."

2200

Tony and Ziva stopped by airplane, "Goodbye, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva, "Bye, Ziva. Call me if you need my help." Ziva nodded, "I will. Goodbye Tony." Tony walked to airplane then the airplane launched into air leaving Ziva behind.

14 hours later….

Mcgee was standing next to Bishop, "Bishop, it has been three months and we haven't heard from him." Bishop pointed at screen, "Well, Tony booked flight back here maybe he found Ziva." "Or maybe she wanted to stay in Israel." "Well, Abby won't be happy." "Yeah, she won't be happy but we will have to move on." "When is Tony going to be here?"

Maura walked up, "Hey." Mcgee looked up, "Hey, Maura. Jane is upstairs." Maura nodded, "Well, Tony texted me that he should be here now." Tony walked up, "I'm back after three months and I hadn't found Ziva." Jane walked up, "Hey, you're back. You didn't find Ziva?" "No." Tony replied.

Abby came out then ran to hug Tony, "Tony, you're back!" Abby let go, "Where's Ziva?" "I couldn't find her. She's trained to disappear." Abby pouted, "Oh. I hope she comes back." "I know. She will come back." Tony replied.

Five months later….

Ziva entered bullpen 8 months pregnant, Tony and Bishop were looking at palmsa. Ziva walked up, "Hello, Tony." Tony stopped talking when he heard fomar voice then turned around, "Ziva." Tony looked down to Ziva's belly, "Are you…."

Ziva moved Tony's hand to Ziva's belly, "We're having baby." Tony smiled then hugged Ziva, "I missed you."

Bishop texted Abby and Mcgee, "Ziva is back."

Abby rushed out to Ziva then hugged, "I missed you so much." Ziva chuckled, "I missed you too, Tony, Bishop and Mcgee." Mcgee walked up then hugged Ziva then Bishop hugged Ziva.

Ziva sat down in Bishop's chair, "I missed all of you. I had to come back because one of Israel people treated to kill me and take my baby. So I came back to be safer here and also I saw Ari. Alive. Ari punched me in chest and he treated to kill Tony."

Tony nodded, "Well, we will need to look out for Ari." Maura came out, "Tony, you and others need to get out of building now because Ari is on way here to start shooting."

Tony lifted Ziva up then exited building then other agents exited building except for Maura. Maura ran to Abby's lab, "Abby!" Abby looked up, "Hi, Kate." "You need to get of here now. Ari is on way here to start shooting."

Abby and Maura came out and Ari was standing by Ziva's desk, "Hello, Katie." Maura stood front of Abby, "Ari, please don't do this." Ari chuckled, "I just came here to kill Tony. Mossad people are not allowed to married American citizen," "Ziva is not Mossad anymore. She's now American citizen." Abby replied.

Ari aimed gun at Maura, "And you cheated on me."

Ari shot Maura as Bishop shot Ari from behind then Bishop dialed 911.

Chapter 5 coming soon

Sorry I took so long I have been busy with school stuff I'll update soon


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter

 **Sorry, I was focusing on Missing story and i forgot about this story.**

 **This will be really short chapter**

18 years later…

Tali Dinozzo and Paige Mcgee were at Tali's house. Paige walked out to living room, "I'm so excited for graduation then we both are going to same college!" Tali stood up from sofa, "Yeah, and it's not for another two hours. Our parents should be here by now." Tali heard door open, "Hi, Mom!" Ziva walked up, "Hi, girls. Can you please put gown on and get ready for graduation." Tali nodded, "Ok, mom." Tony walked up, "We raised good kid." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, she's ready to leave nest. Paige and Tali are going to college in fall." Abby walked up, "Bishop, Mcgee, Maura, Jane, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer will be at Tali and Paige's graduation." Ziva put bag down, "And they will start dating." Tony nodded, "Yeah, I'm not ready for that." "Tony, they're 18. When Tali was 16, we found out she has been going out with older boy, now she stopped doing that."

Abby put bag on sofa, "Timothy caught Paige talking to boys online. She got grounded for two weeks. That happened when she was 14 then it happened again when she was 16."

Months later….

Tali and Paige arrived home pregnant. Ziva saw them, "Hey, girls. Did I even tell you girls not to get pregnant while college years." Tali walked up, "I'm sorry, mom. Boys want us to get drunk and we said no. They were like, 'Come on, babe, you're hot." I told him that I'm pregnant. They didn't believe me so, Paige and I got so drunk and we missed first 3 classes so we dropped out of college."

Ziva sighed, "This is not way college years goes. Always wait until after you finish college. I didn't have you until years after college." Tali nodded, "Yeah." Tony walked up, "Why are you...Ziva, they're too young to get pregnant." Ziva sighed, "It's their decision."

Months later,

Tali got a job at FBI and Paige got a job at New York Fashion. Tali had a daughter, Emily and Paige had a daughter, Anna.

The end


End file.
